Sneak Peek!
by TinyFalcon
Summary: When class 1-A and all the teachers from the finals are transported into this mysterious place with an even more mysterious girl offering them a chance to see the future, how can they refuse? Especially considering it may be their only chance to prevent heart breaks and headaches in the near to far future. Too bad it comes at a cost.
1. Chapter 1

Izuku was walking home after the pool get together, happy he was able to spend some time with his friends before the training camp. As he rounded the corner, his body seemed to fall. He didn't trip, not at all. The feeling was almost like the warp gate villain back at USJ. Was this an attack? So soon after Shigaraki threatened him at the mall?

"Midoriya!" Suddenly tape wrapped around Izuku, catching him as he fell.

"Hanta? What's going on?" Izuku was readying full cowl as he was set down. One glace around him set more panic into his veins, the entire class and all the teachers from the finals, not to mention Recovery Girl, were here.

"Midoriya, my boy!" All Might emerge from the crowd, stopping halfway through a step. Following the number one hero's gaze, Izuku looked over his shoulder, freezing in place along with everyone else in the room. A paralyzing Quirk and teleportation Quirk?

"Sorry about kidnapping you all, I just really think this is something that needs to happen, not to mention it's gonna be so emotional and fun." A person came out from the wall, they had a tuft of hair, glasses, and a sweater on. Izuku hoped that this girl(?) had shorts on at least. He could just feel Mineta from where he stood. "You see, I have an offer for you all, but it comes with a lot being revealed about yourselves to your peers. Also, don't think about using any Quirks against me, I'm invulnerable here."

With that she floated into the air above everyone and they were able to move once more. Immediately all the teachers tried to protect the students, All Might grabbing Izuku and putting him with the rest of the class. Aizawa spoke first.

"Who are you and what do you want with all of us?" The girl, she had to be about the class' age from the way she looked, floated on her stomach, lowering slightly to meet Aizawa's gaze.

"Well I'm not gonna hurt you. If anything I'm going to save you quite a bit of questions, worrying, and the like. No need to be on guard either, Eraserhead." She smiled as she spoke.

"What kind of questions might that be?" Principle Nezu chimed in.

"Well, I can tell you about Shigaraki Tomura, and a few other things you need to watch out for in the upcoming future." Who was this girl? How was her Quirk so powerful?

"How? Also, why help us and do it in such a manner? There could be much better ways to go about helping us if you really do aim to help." Midnight still had her hand on her whip and a fistful of her costume ready to be torn.

"Well I can only help in this way thanks to how this power of mine works. The way I can show you what will happen is because where I'm from, you all lead very interesting lives, or rather, stories."

"And what is this that will be revealed about ourselves?" Aizawa took the stage again, not looking any less tense.

The girl's smile faded away into a saddened grimace. She placed her feet on the ground and now Izuku could see how small she really was, she had to be the same age if not younger. "Well, thanks to the way this works it'll be like a T.V. Show really, following one person around and of course the most secrets will be revealed about them. We'd also have to start from where the first episode does, right at the beginning."

"So basically," Principle Nezu began, "One of us here is the main character in this and to understand everything that would be going on we'd have to start from the beginning. In order to see the future as you offer and prevent, or perhaps ease the burden of a tragic event, that person, and perhaps others involved, need to be willing to sacrifice their secrets."

"On the nose sir! And you have no need to worry about anybody that would spill these secrets to anyone else. Everyone here is trustworthy as far as I know so if I do find out anyone is working for the enemy, I'll wipe their memories asap and kick em out, after I give them to the tickle room. Don't ask. They won't even know they were here at all."

"Hmm. Will you let us discuss this amongst ourselves for a moment please?" The girl nods and the teachers gather, whispering to themselves. Izuku is pulled into a conversation by Uraraka with Iida and a handful of other classmates.

"What craziness is all this?" Ashido asks, her eyes swirling and her hands on her head. Uraraka pats her back.

"Whatever it is, that girl is something else with this kind of Quirk, and she's offering something that could have a great value if we were to accept. Only problem would be the 'main character' as she puts it." Iida puts a hand on his chin as he thinks aloud.

"All I know is that if something really bad wasn't about to happen, then she wouldn't have gone through all this trouble to do her best to warn us." Todoroki gazes past the group towards the teachers, then to the girl watching the class and teachers as she waits.

Izuku's head was spinning with all the information, and he was conflicted. No matter what, there was a chance that One for All would be made known, and he didn't know if that was worth it, it was All Might's secret that only a few knew about so he'd have final say even if Izuku was alright with risking that possibility.

"Deku?" Uraraka waved a hand in front of his face, suddenly dragging him out of his thoughts. "Sorry, you were starting to do your muttering thing." Was he?

"We were just asking what you think of all this?" Iida clarified.

Izuku stared at his red shoes, debating within himself. "I think... I think I'd be fine with it if it meant we could help people. Even if my secrets were revealed."

"Well my boy, its good to know I didn't even have to ask you how you felt about this." Izuku looked behind him to see All Might towering over. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"As long as its okay with you All Might." All Might nodded in understanding to Izuku and sent a thumbs up back to the teacher's group.

Aizawa looked to the girl and spoke, "Before we accept or reject your offer, we have a couple more questions."

She giggled and once again began to float on her stomach, this time with her chin resting in her hands. "Go on, ask away! I'll answer whatever I can, but not who the main character is, that's cheating and gives away too much info on it's own."

"Fine, there goes that question. First off, is time different here or will we not have to worry about how much time passes in the outside world?"

"Good question, you don't have to worry. After this is over with you guys can either return to where I picked you up or you can be put onto the entrance steps of UA. You all have to be in agreeance with that though because my power won't be able to deal with putting part of you where I took you from and putting the rest at the entrance."

"Alright, next question. What is this Quirk?" All Might asked next, one of his blond brows raised.

"Oh this isn't a Quirk really, more like a power that only certain people have. It has to do with where I'm from and what my relation to you all is."

Aizawa sent an unsure look her way. "And that is? How do you know us and where are you from?"

"Oh big shell shock question." She turned onto her back and crossed her arms, thinking about her reply.

"Answer it if you can, even if we won't like whatever it is."

"Alright, alright." She turned upright this time, floating while she sat with her legs folded criss cross in the air. "So I'm not exactly from your world." This definitely set everyone on edge, "I'm no alien, I'm still from earth. Just a different universe really. Quirks don't exist there, quirks are just little bits of a person's personality there. You guys don't really exist there either."

The room all held collective gasps and other sounds of surprise. Disbelief was evident in everyone's face.

"Before you ask how I know about you guys let me finish." She took a deep breath and ran a hand through her tuft of hair. "You guys are part of a series, a manga and an anime. You just had the first episode of the third season today actually, the pool episode. My power is something I can do for this group of you and only you, it won't affect what actually happens in the original series but the events you face will most likely be along the same lines if you don't fluff it all up and mess the timeline up in one big swoop."

"So even though we'll know so much, we still have to worry about messing it up to the point that the events don't rewrite themselves. Not to mention if we act too soon about somethings we may change the end completely." Nezu confirmed with her as she nodded her head.

Aizawa asked another question, "So what do you get out of this? You won't see the end result if you're from that other universe you were talking about. Why help us?"

"Aizawa, haven't you ever watched a show or read a book? You get emotionally invested in the characters! I know so much about every one of you, even stuff you don't know yet. Seriously, I swear I'm basically in love with you all, in a fan kind of way. I'm a major fan of My Hero Academia. That's your guy's name by the way."

"You really only want to help us because you're a fan?" Snipe asked, head tilted in confusion.

"Of course. I can do this and save you all from so much suffering, even if that means you'll all find out about secrets, you would have anyways in time. Even though there might be ones that you wouldn't have found out about, the series hasn't ended quite yet."

"How bad are these events that you speak of?" Thirteen questioned.

"Some are life and death, others could be."

"So this is very serious. Thank you for this opportunity, young one. May we discuss once more?" All Might was so polite when he asked. She sent him a smile, one that Izuku would dare say was knowingly. She must know about One for All.

The teachers gathered the 1-A students together, having them quiet down from the whispers.

"As this most definitely involves all of you, we must ask before we accept her offer. If you all are alright with the possibility of your secrets being known by everyone here then we will accept, but we need your approvals first." Their homeroom teacher spoke to them. "If anyone is not okay with these possibilities, please speak up now." His dry eyes landed on Izuku as he finished, only for a second before glancing away.

The class remained silent, seriousness clouding the space around them. Aizawa nodded once a moment passed and no one spoke up. "Alright, then I have to say we accept your offer." Nezu turned to the girl. "Oh and one more thing, what should we call you?"

She widened her eyes, surprised that they actually accepted so fast. She spun around so that she floated only inches off the ground, with her legs crossed at the ankles and her hands together behind her back, she smiled, "You can all call me Tiny, its nice to finally meet you all!"

* * *

After Tiny introduced herself, the world began to warp around the class and teachers. Eventually instead of standing in that dark void of nothingness like before, they were on concrete and outside.

"What's this?" Kirishima asked, eyes wide at something behind them. They all turned, and Izuku was amazed at the building that appeared out of thin air.

"That," Tiny floated to land in front of the group, opening the big glass doors, "Is where we will be watching the life of our main character! I made sure to give it a better feeling than just a box with a big screen like some of my companions do."

"Young Tiny, now that we are here and have agreed to watch this from the start, will you tell us which one of us this will follow?" All Might walked up to her, big smile ever present.

"Oh sure, I guess I can now but I want to make it a surprise! It's who you're probably thinking of though, so I will tell you that." She gave him another knowing and sympathetic smile, one that sent worry down Izuku's spine.

"Oh I hope its me, that'd be so cool!"

"Yeah, I don't have many secrets so I don't know if that means I'll be it or not."

"I don't want to be it, that's too embarrassing."

"Its going to be me! All you extras aren't worthy of being the main character!"

"No way, it'll be me because how could one keep their eyes off of me!"

The class had relaxed now, something the teachers, and even Tiny, were grateful for. They were focusing in the positive side, not letting the downsides to this keep them from enjoying themselves.

"All right! So everyone go inside! I'll explain more there!" Tiny waited by the door, ushering everyone inside the building. They all piled in, still talking amongst themselves. Even the teachers were letting up a little and sharing their thoughts.

Izuku was amazed once he got inside, the glass ceiling was so high up and even if that wasn't the real sun, it was beautiful the way it reflected off the glass. The entire place was designed almost like a movie theater, except there was no arcade and there seemed to be only one screening room.

"So, go wait in line to get food and stuff now to chow down on, I know I need some! Its free and you can eat as much as you want here, as long as you can hold it. Once we start an episode no ones aloud outside to get more food until that episode ends. In between well have food breaks! Enjoy what you get!" Tiny sped directly towards the food, opting to use her, bare, feet now instead of floating around. The students followed right after her, getting into lines of their own. Izuku followed Uraraka and Iida to the lines, browsing over the menu above their heads as they waited their turn.

Basic movie snacks and drinks along with other healthier and bigger, full meals were offered. It was nice of her to give them so many options, even the teachers were waiting to get something. After Iida and Uraraka got their food, not much just a water for Iida and some juice and a small popcorn for Uraraka, Izuku noticed robots were serving them. They all had little patterned bowties on despite not being humanoid at all, though it was cute in some way. He just asked for a water and grabbed a box of gummies.

The three joined the group waiting by the door to the screening room with the rest of the people done getting food. Todoroki made his way over to them after leaving the concession stand with his water.

"I don't know what to think of all this," he said once he was close. Izuku nodded in agreeance.

"It's weird but I can see why she brought us here. If that's really the reason why," Izuku admitted.

"Well," Uraraka chimed, "at least she seems nice."

Iida nodded, "She's seems to have good reasons, if a little different than what we'd like. Its hard to think that she's from another world and there we're just characters in an anime."

"Yeah, but that makes the most sense, and it would be hard to just come up with that as a reason," Izuku put in.

"Question is, who's the main character?" Todoroki through the question out there, letting it float around the four.

"Now everyone! If you start being rowdy while you are here I have no problem bubbling you up! That goes for mister Lord Explosion Murder and Grape head especially, do I make myself clear!?" Tiny had floated above everyone again to make sure they all heard her. She barely held onto her large bag of popcorn and large soda.

"Oi! What do you mean especially me!" Of course Bakugou yelled back. He was pissed about being called out.

"Like this! Mineta you do that too much I swear I will bubble you the entire time!" Suddenly the purple idiot's scream was cut off as he was encased in a bubble, just like she said. He pounded on the walls and it looked like he was yelling but he couldn't be heard on the outside. "Promise you won't misbehave if I let you down now? No touching Yaoyorozu or any other girl!" He seemed to hear her and put his hands together to beg, nodding frantically. "Fine, one slip up and you're back in the bubble." The bubble popped and Mineta landed butt first on the ground. None of the teachers or the students wanted to be bubbled.

"So no talking at all during this?" Tokoyami raised his hand.

Tiny looked surprised at the question and face palmed a moment later. "Dang it, I made that sound like you couldn't talk at all, sorry. You can talk but I figured nobody likes when you go to a movie and people are yelling over the screen. You can talk plenty just don't go on tangents or be like Murder Explosion Lord and yell at everyone whenever something happens."

"Hey! You floaty extra, shut u-!" Bakugou's head was bubbled and he didn't even seem to notice.

"Let's get going shall we?" She smiled and returned to the ground, going into the screen area first.

"Hey, now we know how to shut Bakugou up!" Kirishima earned the punch to the back of his head for that one.

"Now then, please remember that while we can enjoy this, there is still the fact we most likely will be watching someone's life play out, and possibly learning more about them than what they'd like for us to know. Not to mention you all are apart of this and whoever this main character is, they are still your friend." Aizawa's words reminded everyone what was about to happen, that someone they most likely cared for was about to be ripped open for them all to see.

With one last moment to brace themselves, they entered into the screen room. Surprisingly, beanbags littered the floor, going up farther and farther based on how far back they were. Luckily there was also a few couches for those that didn't want to use beanbags. Izuku sat near the middle with Uraraka, Iida, and Todoroki surprisingly sat next to him too. Little tables popped out of the ground for them after they sat down.

"Here we go!" Izuku barely noticed that Tiny was right in front of him in the row below.

* * *

Fixed some mistakes, sorry not an update :P Thanks so much for reading and enjoying! And please, let me know if you see a mistake somewhere, I'll go back to fix it asap! 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Trees surrounded the apartment building and the clock showed it was a little past three in the afternoon. Among the cicadas, a little boy was heard sniffling before a young boy with dark green hair and freckles was shown.**

"Midoriya!?" A few people yelled out. Said boy was filled with fear having this thoughts come true.

"Deku!? That shitty nerd!?" Bakugou yelled out. Tiny immediately bubbled the boy's entire body, keeping him in place while she silenced his no doubt rant.

 _ **That's mean, Kacchan.**_

 **Little Izuku was standing in front of another boy of the same age that was on the ground, both crying.**

 ** _Can't you see he's crying?_**

 **He shifted into a fighting stance, despite his entire body trembling.**

 _ **If you keep going, I-I-I'll never forgive you!**_

 **A young Bakugou was shown with two other children behind him, all three looking confused for a moment. Bakugou then let out a laugh and a smile grew on his face.**

 ** _Even though you're Quirkless..._**

Collectively the people in the theater came to the conclusion that this was when they were four, right as kids discovered their Quirks and figured Izuku didn't get his yet.

 **The two boys behind Bakugou started to use their Quirks, one flying and the other stretching his fingers as Bakugou punched his palm, zooming in on the explosion**

 _ **...you're pretending to be a hero, Deku?**_

 **Bakugou's smile was anything but friendly in that moment. The fear stricken Izuku in screen squeal and backed up, putting his hands up in defense as the other boys ran at him. The screen cut to the sky and a tree as the punch would have landed.**

"Bakugou!" Uraraka shot to her feet, anger evident on her face. Everyone was thankful the living grenade was still bubbled from moments ago. "You've always been this bad!? How do you expect to be a hero!?"

"Uraraka please, sit down," Izuku tried to call to her, "Please let it go, it was a long tome ago. I've forgiven him for everything already." She looked conflicted, just like much of the class as she sat back down.

 **Izuku laid on the ground, clearly roughed up as the boy he was defending sat over him.**

 _ **All men are not created equal.**_

 **The little Izuku was completely beaten down and exhausted by the looks of it. His eyes half lidded and a frown did not suit his face.**

 _ **This was the reality I learned about society at the young age of four.**_

 **A red shoe runs across the sky, sending wave through the water as music started to play. Izuku ran through the city, now in a junior high school uniform.**

 _ **And that was my first and last setback.**_

"Yeah! Don't let anyone hold you back Midoriya!" Ashido cheered. Others join in a second later in cheering the now blushing boy on.

 _Young Midoriya, I knew I chose right_ All Might thought, his smile widening ever so slightly.

 **Izuku ran through the streets, his smile big with every step. At the station, the villain replicated Godzilla, roaring out. Izuku stopped amongst other bystanders.**

"You ran all the way to watch some villain fight?" Todoroki asked, eyes still fixed on the screen. Izuku was too focused on watching his past self on a day he clearly remembered, so he only let out a small 'hmp.'

 **Izuku's smile only widened once he stopped. Back on the villain, it zoomed out, showing how large he really was, and letting them see the sign for Tatooin Station. Izuku was at the back of the crowd, clearly excited.**

 _ **That's a huge villain!**_

"No dip, shitty nerd." Bakugou scoffed. A few were surprised to see him so calm and unbubbled, but no one said anything, continuing to watch.

 **The screen went black as music started to play. All Might was encased in light to each rift of the guitar.**

Many of the students and even Present Mic, started to cheer at the sight of the number one hero.

 **Izuku's big bright eyes popped up, his body surrounded in the brilliant gold. He stood behind All Might, reaching out to his idol. PLUS ULTRA changed the picture, and all of the students in their costumes flashed up with their names. My Hero Academia, the shows name appeared on a red screen. Izuku stood alone in the rain on a bridge over the traffic. His notebooks began showing on screen as he walked with his head down.**

"Deku, are those your notebooks? You really had a lot." Uraraka noted.

"I've been keeping those for as long as I can remember. They mean a lot to me."

 **He walked in a white world, just his feet showing as he stopped. The notebooks returned as the little Izuku faced little Bakugou, a black line separating them. They grew older as they switched sides, now facing back to back.**

"I am digging this music..." Jirou commented quietly. A few people agreed softly, Present Mic just yelling out 'yeah!'

 **The music picked up and both boys were then in their hero costumes, attacking each other. Their fists collided and Shigaraki Tomura was reaching out to the screen, still covered in hands.**

The students and even a few teachers gasped at the villain's appearance, his one visible eye sending chills down their spines.

 **All Might grasped the air as he pulled back to punch. He wiped away the villains and dust, then starting to fight the nomu. Kurogiri popped up for a moment before being replaced with Aizawa, apprehending villains with his scarf. Izuku ran forward, followed by Uraraka, Iida, and the rest of the class. Izuku began to punch, his fist taking up the whole screen. Izuku's fist and All Might's started to switch back and forth rapidly.**

"That's weird, why is All Might and Midoriya's fists doing that?" Shoji was the first to ask. Many of the others seemed to have the same question. Some looked between the two, neither looking as if they would answer. Todoroki sent Izuku a look, almost to ask 'so its true?'. Izuku just put his head down as he swallowed the feeling of the stares. He kept his eyes on the screen.

 **The students cycled through, each ready for battle before they were gathered in a group at the foot of UA's entrance, the music ending.**

 **A light flashed on the screen along with a dark building, only one room showing light.**

 _ **It all began in China, in Qingqing City.**_

 **After zooming in, a glowing baby was smiling in the hospital crib.**

 _ **There was news that a baby that gave off light was born.**_

The teachers and students realized this was the first recorded even of a quirk.

 **Papa trembled, shocked at his new baby. More people with powers flitted through.**

The students and teachers alike laughed at the man's reaction, he was scared out of his mind.

 _ **Ever since then, superpowers were discovered in various places and time passed without the cause being identified.**_

 **The earth was covered with the moon only to reappear on its other side.**

 _ **Before we knew it, the supernatural became normal, and dreams became reality.**_

 **All Might walked through in his silver age costume, only his chest and arms swinging as he walked.**

 _ **The world has become a superhuman society, and about 80% of the world's population now has some kind of special trait.**_

 **In a dark room, all Might stood in front of a door, only for the doors to open to the light, his cape flowing along the wind.**

 _ **In this world swirling with chaos, the profession that everyone once dreamed about and admired came into the limelight.**_ _ **That profession is...**_

 **The monstrous villain is back, swiping at power towers in his rage. A muscled man runs, skidding to a stop just in time to catch the fallen tower. The people shout in awe.**

"Whoa!"

"Who is that?"

"I did my internship with him, its Dea-" Jirou was cut off by the show.

 _ **Oh, it's Death Arms!**_

 _ **He carried out justice through his great physical strength- The Punching Hero!**_

 **A rope of water passes in front of the crowd, stopping them from advancing too far. What looks to be a firefighter is controlling the water to do so.**

"Oh, I know who that is," Asui commented.

 _ **Everyone, this is dangerous. Stay back, stay back!**_

 _ **The rescue specialist, Backdraft, is here, too!**_

 **Izuku is in the back of the crowd, moving all over to try for a better view. When his efforts fail, he attempts to move further into the crowd.**

"There you are Midoriya, I was wondering when you'd get back on screen," Iida said.

 _ **But man, turning into a monster's and amazing Quirk.**_

 _ **What did he do?**_

 _ **He stole someone's bag and went out of control when he was cornered.**_

Snipe sighed and muttered under his breath, "Idiot."

 _ **A Quirk like that, and he's a bag snatcher?**_

 _ **I'm sorry, the trains...Yes, I don't know what time I will make it into work...**_

 _ **You can do it, Kamui!**_

 **The crowd, mainly girls, cheers for the figure flying overhead. A man in a blue suit with wooden features makes his way on top the station. The villain's humongous hand attempts to crush him before the new hero dodges completely.**

"That'll be me! All the girls will love me so much!" Mineta yelled. Apparently he didn't earn a bubble with that.

 _ **Get away!**_

 **Izuku finished making his way to the front, brilliant smile as he watched the hero battle. Of course, he answers himself as the hero flies through the air.**

 _ **Who's fighting?**_ _ **Kamui Woods!**_ _ **The young and talented rising star!**_

"Dang Midoriya, you answered that for yourself right away," Kaminari said from the row behind Izuku.

Izuku nodded, "I've done this for as long as I can remember."

 **The man next to the green boy looks to him with a smile.**

 _ **You were the one asking, but you gave a perfect commentary, kid.**_ _ **You're a fanboy, aren't you?**_

 **Izuku diverts his eyes, embarrassed as he replies.**

 _ **Uh, well...**_

"Don't be embarrassed, it helped out get here to where you are now Deku!" Uraraka pumped her fists, giving Izuku a big smile. He returned it the best he could, knowing what's going to happen.

 **Kamui counter attacks, throwing himself on the roof of the station as he faces the bag thief. He glares.**

 ** _Illegal use of powers during rush hour and robbery resulting in bodily injury._** ** _You are the incarnation of evil._**

Quite a few teachers snicker or snort at his deduction, knowing that this guy is far from evil, more like pitiful.

 **As his arm branches out, Izuku once again speaks in excitement, prompting the man next to him to join in.**

 ** _Oh, here it comes!_**

 _ **Show us something flashy, Tree Man!**_

 _ **Pre-emptive...**_

 **Izuku starts.**

 _ **Binding...**_

 **Kamui continues.**

 _ **...Lacquered Chain Prison!**_

 **They both shout out as Kamui's branches go in for the hit.**

"Midoriya, that's so cool! You really know your stuff, huh?" Uraraka asks, excitement clear in her eyes.

"I-I guess. Its all I've really ever done, a hobby really." Izuku rubs the back of his head, small smile gracing his lips.

 _ **Canyon Cannon!**_

 **A giant woman in a tan, orange, and purple suit drop kicks the villain. The unknown hero leaves the crowd and even the heroes stunned, Kamui being frozen half way through his special attack.**

"Yes! Come on, show me the goo-!" Mineta was bubbled with a snap of Tiny's fingers. The girl didn't even turn around.

 _ **Huh?**_

 **Reporters file in, snapping picture after picture of this new hero.**

 _ **Here it is, here it is, here it is, here it is.**_

 **She stands over the villain, making sure he's out cold as she introduces herself, in a rather unique way.**

 _ **Today is the day of my debut!**_ _ **My name is Mt. Lady, a**_ _ **pleasure to make your ass-quaintance.**_

"I hate that bitch," the whole class pales as Midnight mutters under her breath, they all remember what happened when those two met on that show a while back. It was Mineta's favorite for months.

 _ **Here it is, here it is, here it is, here it is.**_

 **Izuku searches through his bag as paparazzi take Mt. Lady's pictures. Kamui is still on shock, not pulling back his special attack.**

 _ **Sh-she's getting the credit...**_

 _ **Along with the superpowers came an explosive increase in crime.**_

 **She shrinks down, waving to the civilians, the other heroes standing on the side.**

 _ **As the country was struck in the slow progress of drastic law reforms, courageous people started performing heroic acts from out of the comic books.**_

 **The rookie hero stands with the police that hold the giant bag snatcher, waving to the cameras with a smile.**

 _ **Guarding against superpowers and defending against evil.**_ _ **Heroes were soon accepted by the public, and it was established as an official position.**_ _ **Based on their performance, they are paid by the government and gain renown among the masses.**_

 **Her sweet smile turns greedy, giddy at the thought of money.**

"What!?" A few people cry out. Not many were used to seeing the rookie hero without her sugary smile.

 _ **Gigantification, huh?**_

 **Izuku remains where he stood after the crowd dissipated, muttering to himself as he writes in his notebook.**

"There it is, again with the muttering," Ashido says, giggling behind her hand.

 _ **She looks like she'll be popular, and it's an amazing Quirk, but thinking about the damage to the city that'll go hand in hand with that, It's use might be limited? No but whether or not she can control the size...**_

 **The man from during the fight spots the junior high student, taking notice of what he's doing.**

 _ **Hey wait, you're taking notes? You wanna be a hero?**_ _ **That's great! You can do it!**_

 **Out of his own head, Izuku smiles at the encouragement, light shining in his big green eyes.**

 _ **Yes! I'll do my best!**_

 **The scene changes, saying "Episode 1: Midoriya Izuku: Origin" on a yellow screen. Aldera Junior High appears, there's a class filled with students and a teacher at its head.**

"So that's were you went to junior high, Midoriya," Iida comments.

 _ **Since you're all third years, it's time for you to think seriously about your future.**_

 **Izuku's head is down, not paying much attention as he writes line after line in his notebook.**

 _ **I'll pass out handouts for your future plans now, but...**_

 **The teacher seems angry as he snatches the papers.**

"He doesn't seem very nice," Kirishima says.

 _ **...you're all...**_

 **He throws them above the class, a smile on his face.**

 _ **...pretty much planning to go into the hero course, right?**_

 **The students cheer, letting their Quirks run wild in the excitement.**

 _ **Yes!**_ _ **Yes, yes, you all have wonderful Quirks! But using your powers at school is against the rules!**_

"He's not a very good teacher either if he's letting this happen so easily," Tokoyami chimes in.

 **Izuku looks to the ground, hand barely raised compared to his other classmates. His usual smile, unseen.**

 _ **Teach!**_

 **A voice breaks through the rest, quieting the others. Bakugou has his feet on his desk, head thrown back.**

 _ **Don't lump us all in the same group. I'm not gonna be stuck at the bottom with the ret of these rejects!**_

"Bakugou, you're so manly even back then!" Kirishima was knocked on his head by the blond.

 **The rest of the class rages, calling the boy out.**

 _ **That was uncalled for, Katsuki!**_

 _ **Yeah, yeah!**_

 **He doesn't explode on them, only yelling at them with an obnoxious smile on his face.**

 _ **You should all shut up like the extras you are!**_

 _ **Oh, if I remember correctly, you want to go to UA High, right, Bakugou?**_

 **The teacher's comment seems to act like a pause button. The class forgets it's uproar in exchange for being shocked. Izuku doesn't comment, putting his head in his arms on the desk.**

 _ **UA? That national school!?**_

 _ **It was in the top 0.2% this year, you know!**_

 _ **Their acceptance rate's always really low, too!**_

 **Once again Bakugou gloats, jumping out from his seat to stand on his desk.**

 _ **That's exactly why you guys are just extras!**_ _ **I aced the mock test!**_ _ **I'm the only one at this school who could possibly get into UA.**_ _ **I'll definitely surpass All Might and become the top hero!**_ _ **My name'll be inscribed on the list of the top earners!**_

 _ **Oh yeah, Midoriya wanted yo go to UA, too, right?**_

 **The teacher even manages to shut Bakugou up. Izuku squeaks, Slowly looks up with dread. The class is frozen for a moment before they all break into laughter.**

"Wait..."

"What?"

"Why are they laughing?"

 _ **Huh? Midoriya? No way!**_

 _ **You can't get into the hero course just by studying!**_

"Deku, what do they mean? Don't they know you have an amazing Quirk?" Uraraka asks, putting a gentle hand on Izuku's shoulder. Izuku avoids her gaze by looking at the screen, even if its a grimace.

"You'll see," is all he gives her.

 **He stands, trying to defend himself as best he can to his peers.**

 _ **Th-They got rid of that rule! There's just no precedent...**_

 **Bakugou takes the spotlight, lunging at the smaller boy and using his Quirk to break the desk. Izuku is sent flying to the ground.**

"Whoa man! Not cool!" Ashido yells out.

"Yeah, what was that?" Kaminari looks to the current explosive boy, who only ignores his classmates.

 _ **Hey, Deku!**_

 **Smoke circles Bakugou as Izuku looks up and begins to tremble.**

 _ **You're below the rejects! You're Quirkless! How can you even stand in the same ring as me?**_

"Bakugou! How could you? You know he's far from Quirkless, and you're so disrespectful!" The accused boy stands up, sparks starting to fly from his hands. Everyone begins holding their comments in, not wanting to face those explosive hands or words.

 **Izuku throws his hands up, scooting back as far as he can until he hits the wall.**

 _ **No, wait, Kacchan! it's not like I'm trying yo compete with you or anything!**_ _ **Believe me!**_

 **Izuku looks down, a sad smile on his face.**

 _ **It's just that it's been my goal ever since I was little. And well...**_

 **He looks up, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.**

 _ **...I won't know unless I try...**_

 **Bakugou rages, both hands emitting smoke as the rest of the class backs him up. Nasty looks and glares are the only thing Izuku witnesses from his classmates. He looks down, disappointment from being shut down.**

"Midoriya," Todoroki puts a hand on Izuku's other shoulder, hesitantly squeezing it before letting his hand fall. The greenette sends the ice and fire boy a small smile as a thank you.

 _ **Whaddaya mean, unless you try!?**_ _ **Are you taking the test for fun!?**_ _ **What the hell can you do? You're Quirkless!**_

 **The city is shown, 12:02 pm. A woman sits in a blue dome-like barrier. An employ from the store runs out in panic.**

 _ **Thief! Someone!**_

 **A humanoid creature made of some kind of slime in running down the street, his body filled with cash.**

"Isn't that that sludge guy that got Bakugou!?"

"Oh no, is this what that happened!?"

 _ **Catch me if you can!**_

 **Civilians watch as the sludge runs past. A person step out of a convenience store, single bag in his scrawny hand. He stops as he hears what they're saying.**

All Might, who's been quiet for a while sighs to himself. He knew as soon as Tiny told him that the main character was who he thought, he's seen this coming. At least soon he can stop holding onto his hero form.

 _ **Huh? there's no hero around.**_

 _ **Normally someone would come right away.**_

 _ **This guy's taking advantage of the chaos from this morning.**_

 _ **There are lots of people around who don't know what to do with their Quirks.**_

 _ **There's no end to them.**_

 **The man that came out from the store suddenly shifts, becoming larger and stronger looking. When he speaks, it draws everyone's attention.**

"Is that... All Might?" Yaoyorozu thinks out loud, being the first to point it out.

 _ **There is and end.**_

 **Their faces lift up in smiles.**

 _ **Why?**_

 **The sludge looks back, eyes widening in panic upon seeing the well known smile.**

 _ **Because I am here!**_

The class begins to speak all at once, turning to question shown hero. Before they can get far, Tiny bubbles them, yelling out, "It'll all be explained. Sit and watch, don't pester the guy." And like that, they're all unbubbled, going back to quietly watch the show.

 **The screen turns blue, "My Hero Academia" flashes to life on top, then the same thing happens again with a red background. The time is 3:30 pm now as its back to Izuku. He's packing up as the other students file out with their friends.**

 _ **Hey, let's go do karaoke.**_

 _ **Sure, nothing better to do.**_

"I want to see who you were friends with back then!" Uraraka cheers, her smile big. Izuku just smiles sadly, knowing she'll be disappointed to see he had none.

 **Izuku swipes through the news on his phone.**

 _ **The incident this morning is all over the headlines!**_ _ **I can't wait to hurry up and go home so I can write it down in my notebook.**_

"Diligent as ever Midoriya," Iida says proudly, happy even back then his friend was so devoted to hero study. It made his heart as class president swell with the feeling.

 **Before he can put away his notebook, its snatches from his hand by a familiar face. Bakugou is looking down on the younger boy, scowl adorning his face.**

Nobody says a word, waiting to see what their classmate was going to do this time. A few of the teachers whisper to each other quietly.

 _ **We're not done talking yet, Deku.**_

 _ **Katsuki, what's that?**_

 **His minions come up from behind with smug smiles. Bakugou shows them the notebook's cover and they laugh.**

 _ **Huh? "Hero Analysis for the Future?"**_ _ **Seriously?**_

 _ **Midoriya...**_

 **Embarrassed, Izuku stands up, desperation clear.**

 _ **I-It's fine, isn't it? Give it back!**_

 **Bakugou swiftly takes the notebook between both hands, sending an explosion to the poor pages as Izuku screams.**

"No!"

"How could you!?"

"That's so cruel!"

 _ **That's mean...**_

 **He's completely devastated but it only gets worse when Bakugou throws it out the window behind him without even looking back.**

 _ **What!?**_

 _ **Most top string heroes have stories about them from their school days.**_

 **Izuku shakes as the bully keeps talking.**

 _ **I want the shine of being able to be called the only student to make it into UA from this mediocre junior high school. I mean, I'm a perfectionist.**_

 _ **He's so petty.**_

 **Bakugou places a hand on Izuku's shoulder, emitting smoke from between his fingers as he smiles through the threat.**

"I'm so going to cream you next practice you bully!" Uraraka's outburst made a few people jump, she was scary when she was mad.

"Uraraka, please sit down, it'll alright," Izuku tried to calm her. She sat down crossing her arms and furrowing her brows.

 _ **So anyways, d**_ _ **on't apply to UA, nerd.**_

 **Izuku's left standing with his head down as the trio leaves, taunting him as they go.**

 _ **Come on, you could at least say something back.**_

 _ **Don't say that. He's pathetic. He still can't face reality.**_

 **Seeming to remember something, Bakugou stops. Looking back once more to the green hair boy, he smiles.**

 _ **If you want to be a hero that badly, there's a quick way to do it.**_ _ **Believe that you'll be born with a Quirk in your next life and take a last chance dive off the roof!**_

"No way!"

"You aren't a hero, not at all."

"So unmanly!"

"You piece of shit!"

"What the hell man!?"

"Not cool!"

" Everyone be quiet! How are you ever going to become a hero Bakugou? Especially if you treat someone weaker that you like that. We will be having a serious talk once we get back young man." Aizawa stands. All eyes turn to him as he speaks, for once he's the center of attention outside the classroom. Bakugou just scoffs, watching the screen and ignoring his instructor.

"Go easy on him Eraser," Tiny startles everyone, especially considering she's defending the bully. "That was a long time ago, people change and you'll see it very well many times when it comes to Katsuki."

Bakugou would never admit it, but since that moment he regrets the words that came out of his mouth. Even he knew that it was going was too far. He also knew he didn't deserve what that kidnapping chick said about him, he's not that different as back then. He hasn't grown up much if at all. Dammit, he deserves every word from his classmates' mouths, tenfold.

 **Izuku hunches further at the suggestion, turning to face his bullies. Bakugou holds up his hand, a deathly glare accompanying his exploding hand.**

 _ **What?**_

 **Izuku's confidence from seconds ago is wiped away. Once packed up, Izuku walks behind the school, head still down.**

 _ **'Idiot, if I really jumped, that would mean you instigated a suicide! Think before you speak!'**_

At least he didn't try to do it. It didn't lessen any glares or the guilt that pooled in his gut.

 **He spots something, drawing his attention away for a moment. Three fish nibble on his crispy notebook in the water.**

 _ **That's not fish food, stupid.**_

 **He grabs it from them as they flee from the human.**

 _ **That's my notebook...**_ _ **Stupid...**_ _ **Stupid bastard...**_

"Did Midoriya just swear?" Kaminari's mouth is open in shock, so are a few others.

"Even the most kind person can be pushed to the edge sometimes, ribbit," Asui says.

 **The screen blurs as a little voice is heard.**

"Oh my god..."

"So cute!"

 _ **Mom!**_

 **Mini Izuku is back, running to his mother. Pausing in her task of doing the dishes, she looks to the little fluff of energy.**

 _ **Mom, the computer!**_

 _ **Again?**_

 **All Might posters are stuck to the walls in this room. Izuku's mom searches for something on the computer as he head bangs like a jackhammer.**

"Really excited for this video, huh?" Kirishima chuckles. Izuku blushes, knowing this is going to be embarrassing.

 _ **Hurry!**_

 _ **Jeez, you've probably added ten thousand views just by yourself, Izuku. It's too scary for me. I can't watch it.**_

 **His smile grows bigger and his eyes sparkle as the video starts.**

 _ **That was an old video.**_

 _ **A disaster that happened a long time ago. The video of a hero that debuted right after that.**_

 _ **Can you see that? He's already saved a hundred people! That's crazy! It hasn't even been ten minutes! That's crazy!**_

"This is All Might's debut video." Tokoyami's eyes widen. All Might himself stares at the screen, seeing how long his successor was devoted to him. His heart feels as if its going to burst with how much sentimental feeling are filling it.

 **Fire was everywhere and the people were hurt as they all watched what was happening. The camera zoomed in on a certain spot, a person poping up over the edge of a burning train cabin. Izuku's smile held as the figure began to laugh.**

 _ **He's laughing!**_

 **Young Izuku was absolutely entranced. The man had people piled high on him, all hurt and unconscious.**

 _ **It's fine now. Why?**_

 **He smiled despite the situation.**

 _ **Because I am here.**_

 **Izuku was blown away with glee as the words were said. He cheered, telling his dreams to his action figure.**

 _ **He's so cool!**_ _ **Once I get my Quirk, I wanna be like him, too!**_

"You're so excited Midoriya, its cute." Izuku blushes harder than before, seeing Todoroki's smile as he says that.

 **As the little one laughed, imitating All Might, his mother watched from the door. She was smiling but it quickly turned into a frown as she looks away.**

The class remained silent, a bad feeling about his mother's concerned face.

 _ **You should probably give it up.**_

 **The old doctor said it bluntly, not sugar coating the news at all. Izuku was white as a sheet, paralyzed by the looks of it. He even dropped his All Might action figure.**

"Oh no..." Izuku says under his breath, he knows what this is. He can feel the tears welling up in his eyes already.

 _ **That's... Is something wrong with him after all? Most of the other kindergarteners' Quirks have already manifested... He's the only one...**_

 **The doctor attempted to investigate.**

 _ **Excuse me, but you're fourth generation, right, ma'am?**_ _ **May I ask about your Quirk?**_

 _ **Yes, of course. I can pull small objects to me. My husband can breathe fire.**_

 **With her hand on her cheek and watching her son, she pulled the fallen action figure to herself with the use of her Quirk.**

 _ **Normally by age four, he would have manifested one of those Quirks, or some combination of the two.**_

"Those are nothing like his, how did he get his Quirk from those two?" Snipe asks to no one. Other than those that know the secret of One for All, everyone one else in the room is speechless.

 **The x-ray on the wall was zoomed in, all the little toes perfectly in place.**

"No way..."

 _ **In the past, when the superpowers first started showing up, the results of an early research study were published. It became common practice to see if the pinky toe was missing a joint or not.**_ _ **When parts of the body aren't used, they're deemed unnecessary. People who don't have the joint were thought to be a newly evolved form.**_

 **He began pointing to the little toe on the x-ray, showing off the two joints.**

 _ **You can see by looking at this x-ray that Izuku has two joints.**_

 _ **It's unusual to see that these days, b**_ _ **ut that means he has no Quirk.**_

"Midoriya?" Izuku doesn't even look to see who's speaking to him. Tears silently fall down his cheeks. It still hurts after all these years and all that's happened.

 **The room was dark as the video played in the background. His mom stood by the door with her back turned the screen.**

 ** _Can you see that? He's already saved a hundred people! That's crazy! It hasn't even been ten minutes! That's crazy!_**

 ** _He's laughing!_**

 ** _It's fine now. Why? Because I am here._**

 **Izuku's small voice sounded above the video, small and shaking.**

 ** _Mom..._** ** _He saves everyone with a smile no matter what trouble they're in..._** ** _He's such a cool hero..._**

 **The chair spun around, tears formed in his mom's eyes. Izuku was crying, the tears welling up in his eyes before they fell.**

 ** _Can I... be a_ _h_** _ **ero** ,_ ** _too?_**

 ** _I'm sorry, Izuku! I'm sorry. I'm sorry!_**

 **He was smiling but it wasn't a happy smile, it was more broken even with his mom hugging him tight.**

Uraraka flings herself on Izuku, both of them crying. A few others in the room are crying, even teachers. This was too sad, they couldn't imagine how Izuku felt.

 ** _No, that's not it. That's not it, Mom. What I wanted you to say back then was..._**

 **Izuku was walking alone under a 3 meter high bridge, lost in thought.**

' ** _You decided back then, didn't you?_** ** _That's right. Don't worry about what other people think!_** ** _Hold your head up high and plunge forward!'_**

"Yeah! You go Deku!" Uraraka cheered, still holding the green boy in her arms.

 **He clutched his fist, determination causing him to clench his teeth. He made his way down the tunnel, doing his imitation of All Might's laugh. Little did he know, behind him could be his certain death. Sludge flushed upward and out of the manhole, reforming. Izuku stopped, slowly turning to the weird sound.**

 ** _A villain!?_**

Bakugou froze. Had that thing gotten Izuku? What was going on here?

 **His eyes filled with fear as the evil doer towered over, smiling down at him.**

 ** _A medium-sized invisibility cloak..._**

'No...' Bakugou thought, his palms were bubbled as sparks began igniting.

 **It detached form the manhole, body fully above ground. He pounced on the Quirkless boy, swallowing him whole. Izuku's notebook was flung to the side as the villain held the boy close. His body flowed into the student through his mouth and nose, blocking all air passages.**

"Midoriya!"

"No!"

"Get away from him!"

 ** _Don't worry. I'm just going to take over your body. Calm down. It'll only hurt for about 45 seconds. You'll feel better soon._**

 **Izuku grabbed at the villain's body, his hands pulling but doing little to no good.**

 ** _'I can't... breathe...'_**

 ** _You can't grab me, I'm fluid! Thanks for your help. You're my hero._**

That stung everyone. This was just as bad as Bakugou was, and to think, all on the same day.

 **The monster even held him above the ground so that Izuku was kicking at the air as he struggled.**

 ** _I didn't think that had come to this city._**

 ** _'My body... There's no strength...'_**

 **Izuku's grip started to weaken, his body falling limp.**

"No! Keep fighting!"

"Don't let go yet man!"

"You can do it, don't give up!"

 ** _I'm dying... Am I dying?'_**

 **Only the top of his face was visible now. His eyes were filled with tears that barely had the chance to fall.**

 ** _'I'm dying... Somebody... Somebody! No...!'_**

All Might cringed, seeing how close he'd been to losing the boy.

 **The sludge villain looked back in alarm as the manhole cover he emerged from flew off.**

 ** _It's all right now, young man._**

 **There stood an imposing figure, still holding the convenience store bag.**

 ** _I am here!_**

 **The sludge tried to retaliate, throwing a wave of fluid towards the number one hero. All Might ducked and rushed the monster.**

 ** _Texas Smash!_**

 **The villain was being blown away by the power, screaming in pain as his body fell apart.**

The students were smiling, happiness filling their chests seeing that their hero saved their small classmate.

 ** _Wind pressure...!?_**

 **Izuku was freed, so close to unconsciousness. He just barely opened his eyes to see the man that saved him before everything went dark.**

 ** _'All... Migh...'_**

 **Izuku was passed out on the ground, eyes rolled to the back of his head. All Might was comically patting his cheek, trying to rouse Izuku to consciousness. It actually worked.**

"That is so not how to wake someone up All Might! Do I have to teach you how to do it properly!?" Thirteen went off on the hero.

"I'm sorry!" All Might pleaded with the rescue hero, begging for forgiveness.

 ** _Hey! hey! He- Oh, good!_**

 **All Might stood bent over Izuku, smiling down on him. Izuku immediately crawled backwards in panic, hair raising on end.**

 ** _I'm glad you're okay!_** ** _Sorry 'bout getting you caught up in my villain fighting. I don't usually make mistakes like this, but I was in high spirits on my day off in a new place._**

 **All Might raised a hand in apologies, shrugging at his mistake, he laughed as he explained why.**

 ** _But, you were a big help. Thanks!_**

 **All Might held up two bottles labeled "Torrent" and inside was a knocked out sludge monster.**

"A bottle, really?" Jirou was not impressed.

 ** _I captured him safely!_**

 **Izuku watched his idol, eyes spinning as did his head. Even the goofy smile on his face was shaky.**

 ** _'The number one hero... All Might... H-He's the real thing... He looks completely different in person!_** ** _Oh, right! An a-autograph! Where should I-?_**

 **Finally able to move, Izuku scrambled to find something for All Might to sign.**

 ** _In that notebook-_** ** _He already did!_**

 **Once more with the head banging, Izuku bowed continuously over and over as he thanked the large man.**

"You're going to give yourself brain damage doing that young man!" Recovery girl finally spoke up. Izuku sent her a panicked apology which she waved off.

 ** _Th-Thank you very much! It'll be an heirloom! A family treasure!_**

 ** _Okay!_**

 **All Might patted the bottle in his pocket, sending a wave to the flustered young boy.**

 ** _Well, I need to take this guy to the police. See you again on the other side of the screen!_**

 **The number one hero began to stretch, readying himself to get going.**

 ** _Wait, already?_**

 ** _Pros are constantly fighting enemies and time._**

 ** _'Wait... There are still... things I want to ask...'_**

 ** _Well then,_**

 **All Might jumped from the street, flying meters into the air.**

 ** _I'm counting on your continued support!_**

 ** _Wait._**

 **Izuku clung to All Might's leg, the skin on his face flapping in the wind.**

"Oh my god, Midoriya!"

"What that absolute fuck!?"

 ** _Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!_**

 **All Might attempted to gently push Izuku off his leg, the boy only help on tighter.**

 ** _Let go of me! Your fanaticism is too much!_**

 ** _If I... let go now... I'll... I'll die...!_**

 **Izuku's defense shut the hero up, the obvious conclusion to All Might's plan would have ended in disaster.**

 ** _That's true._**

 **Izuku didn't give up on his questioning, still talking despite the wind literally in his face.**

 ** _I... have... a lot of things... I want to ask you directly!_**

"I'm not even going to comment on that one." Aizawa just face palmed, head shaking in utter disappointment and defeat. How did this kid manage to get into his class again?

 ** _Okay, okay! I get it, so close your eyes and mouth!_**

 **All Might grabbed onto Izuku's back, making sure he didn't slip and fall before looking for a spot to land. his cough went unnoticed by the fanboy, and so was the blood seeping form his mouth.**

"All Might...?" Yaoyorozu's brows furrowed, concern lacing her features.

"All Might, are you okay?" Kirishima turned around, directly questioning the hero. Other students turned too, wanting to know if their idol was alright.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just keep watching, it'll be okay!" The number one hero's smile didn't do anything to sooth the worry they held.

 ** _Shit._**

 **He landed the two of them on the discount store. Izuku looked almost dead just from that flight, shaking just from the short time.**

 ** _Th-That was scary..._**

"You look dead," Asui was as blunt as ever.

 ** _Good grief. If you talk to the people downstairs, I'm sure they'll let you down. I seriously am outta time, so I really must go._**

 **As All Might started to leave, Izuku straightened up.**

 ** _Wait! Um..._**

 ** _No! I will not wait!_**

 _ **B**_ _ **ut-**_

 **A flashback showed Izuku in the doctor's office when he was four, being told he wasn't getting a Quirk.**

 _ **You should probably give it up.**_

 **Izuku's outstretched hand started to fall as more flashbacks played through his head.**

 _ **I'm sorry, Izuku! I'm sorry. I'm sorry!**_

 _ **What the hell can you do? You're Quirkless!**_

 **His hand fell, and he looked down.**

"Damn, that really sucks. How did you get through all that man?" Kirishima frowns, his own past feelings bubbling up a little.

 _ **'That might be true... but even so, I...'**_

 **He balled his fists, trembling thanks to how tight his body tensed up.**

 _ **Even if I don't have a Quirk, can I become a hero?**_

"You really were Quirkless, weren't you?" Iida asks that question everyone was thinking.

Izuku's tears never stopped, "Yeah, yeah I was." Even more questions raced through everyone's minds, none of them seeming to have a logical answer.

 **Izuku's question halted All Might in his path.**

 _ **Can even someone without a Quirk be like you?**_

 **Izuku shut his eyes tight while asking, nervous about his idol's answer. All Might turned, barely facing Izuku's small form on the roof.**

 ** _My meeting with All Might... This miracle... At the time, I couldn't even imagine how much it would change my fate._**

So this is how it all happened?

 **Izuku's crisp notebook pops up, music starting to play as it zoomed out. All Might flashed on screen for a second before Izuku was running, fast as he could under the stars. Little Izuku took the spot light again, playing with his action figure happily.**

 **Slowly the running Izuku's sky lightened, turning to early morning. Even as he tripped he got right back up and kept running, not stopping at all.**

 **He ran for a while longer before it switched over to a back and white picture. Mini Izuku was crying as well as Big Izuku.**

 **Then footprints in the sand trailed along a beach, the sun high in the sky before the music came to an end.**

"Go get more food if you need it! Izuku, come with me please, same to you All Might!" Tiny stood up, the lights slowly coming on as well. Nobody felt like food after that so only the two requested got up, following the girl that brought them here out and into a side room.

"What did you want to speak to us about young Tiny?" All Might spoke first. Tiny wasn't very happy looking anymore, her smile from earlier now absent.

"I just want to warn you that the next episode is going to be the introduction to everything and the one after that will be when you explain everything about One for All." Izuku tried to swallow the anxiety he felt, thick in his throat.

"It's alright, its to help people after all." His small but genuine smile seemed to surprise the girl. She sniffled and tears welled up in her eyes. All Might and Izuku both panicked, a crying girl was not something they knew how to handle alone.

"You two are too good for the world, I'm so happy I could meet you, even if it was like this." She wiped her eyes on her sleeve, slipping past them and to the door. "Come on, we should get these next two episode's over with, and I need more popcorn."

* * *

Yes! One episode down, so many more to go. I'm going to update as I finish these because I'm no good at keeping schedules. Going to go for as far as I can with this so I hope you all stick around! Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! See you next chapter! 3


	3. Chapter 3

As All Might and Izuku reentered along with Tiny, everyone's talking died down to whispers before fizzling out completely. They returned to their seats, a few people moved around, most away from Bakugou. Izuku sat back between Todoroki and Uraraka. They, and Iida, sent him supporting smiles, ones that he greatly appreciated in that moment.

Tiny didn't speak as the lights faded, the screen coming back to life. Izuku took a deep breath, finally remembering his water. The cool drink soothed some of his nerves.

 **Young Izuku was absolutely entranced. The man had people piled high on him, all hurt and unconscious.**

"We've seen this already, right?" Kirishima leaned to Kaminari.

"Ah..."

 _ **It's fine now. Why?**_

 **He smiled despite the situation.**

 _ **Because I am here.**_

 **Izuku was blown away with glee as the words were said. He cheered, telling his dreams to his action figure.**

"It's like an actual anime, recapping what happened last episode!" Ojiro realized.

 _ **He's so cool!**_ _ **Once I get my Quirk, I wanna be like him, too!**_

 _ **You should probably give it up.**_

 **The old doctor said it bluntly, not sugar coating the news at all. Izuku was white as a sheet, paralyzed by the looks of it. He even dropped his All Might action figure.**

"Is that going to keep playing because it hurts just hearing it every time." Jirou crossed her arms, popping a few pieces of her gummy candy in her mouth.

 _ **Even if that was true...**_

 **Izuku's hands were clenched at his sides as he looked down.**

"Stay determined," Tokoyami said to the Izuku on screen.

 ** _You're below the rejects! You're Quirkless! How can you even stand in the same ring as me?_**

 _ **What the hell can you do?**_

 _ **Even if that's what everyone thinks...**_

"Yeah! Don't give up just yet!" Uraraka cheered from her seat.

 ** _I'm sorry, Izuku! I'm sorry. I'm sorry!_**

 ** _No, that's not it. That's not it, Mom._**

 **Now the green boy was shaking, pent up emotions starting to break through.**

 ** _Even so, I..._**

"That's our Midoriya!" Ashido joined in. Everyone was getting

 **All might was walking away, leaving Izuku on the roof.**

 ** _Even if I don't have a Quirk, can I become a hero?_**

 **The hero stopped in his tracks.**

 ** _Can even someone without a Quirk be like you?_**

"You were still so motivated young Midoriya, to think despite your condition you still had such drive!" Principle Nezu cheered.

"As expected of a U.A. student," Powerloader added.

 **As he spoke, Izuku still trembled. His face was flushed and sweat rolled in beads down his face thanks to the heat of the moment. All Might looked back, and Izuku kept his eyes shut tight.**

 ** _Without a Quirk...?_**

 **A spark of lightning went through the screen, All Might's face twisting in immense pain. The world spun for the hero as he bent over, clutching his stomach. Steam rolled off his body.**

"All Might!?"

"What's happening!?"

"Is he okay!?"

The students yelled out in surprise, even a few teachers sounded their worry. Izuku, having seen this moment before, wasn't as fazed by his mentor's condition, although it still struck a pang of worry in him.

 ** _Oh no, holy shit, goddammit..._**

 **Izuku hadn't noticed his favorite hero's form, steaming and hunched over.**

 ** _It might've been because I don't have a Quirk, but I'm always made fun of..._**

"Oi! Deku! Pay attention and quit your muttering!" Bakugou yelled. It seemed he was getting into it along with his peers, something that made Tiny snicker quietly to herself.

"Y-Yes!" Izuku answered out of habit. A few people sent Explodo glares but let it go, not wanting to cause anymore trouble.

 **He nervously played with his hands.**

 ** _Maybe that's why... I don't know..._**

 **The steam enveloped All Might's entire body now, yet Izuku still hadn't the faintest clue.**

"I can't believe I hadn't noticed this, maybe I do get caught up in my own thoughts too often," Izuku wondered aloud.

"Midoriya, this is the past, and it all worked out in the end right?" Todoroki's attempt to reassure Izuku worked wonders, leaving the main character feeling less guilty that before.

 ** _But I think saving people is super cool. Saving people with a fearless smile. I want to be the greatest hero, like you...!_**

"That's so admirable, Midoriya." Tokoyami commented. Izuku rubbed the back of his head out of embarrassment and said a small thank you.

 **As he finished speaking, Izuku looked up, a hopefully smile on his face to match his bright eyes. Too bad in place of All Might stood a skeleton.**

"Scary..."

 **Izuku screamed in surprise before the theme song played.**

"Ah! Hahaha!" Ashido burst out.

"Midoriya, I didn't expect that," Kaminari was barely holding back his laughter, his shoulders shaking from holding back.

Uraraka was giggling and everyone in the room was either smiling, snickering, or laughing, with a few exceptions of course.

"But that means it is true." Yaoyorozu managed to stop all sound other than the theme song. The students and even some teachers shifted to look back at All Might, who was trying to appear smaller in his muscular form.

"I guess..." he stood, still trying to appear smaller, "Its time to come clean. I'm sure I explain it here in a moment but I'll confirm what you all just saw." Tiny muted the show's opening, leaving the room in silence that felt like sandbags on the number one hero's shoulders.

Steam came off in plumes, encasing All Might's form and effectively delaying the reveal for a few more moments. Izuku gulped, he knew his mentor hadn't wanted this to happen, not even after he retired.

Gasps and soft cries of denial cut through the silence as there stood the skeletal man they saw earlier. His golden hair that was slicked back now went in all direction, his muscles vaporized with the steam, and his smile was reduced to the straight row of teeth that sat below sunken, blue eyes.

"I'm sorry you all had to find out like this, I truly am." All Might bowed his head in shame. Surprisingly, someone spoke up.

"All Might! Don't say that, you're still the number one hero! To me and the rest of the world you'll always be a hero no matter the form you take!" Izuku hadn't realized he opened his mouth let alone spoke. He didn't regret his impulsive action however and All Might's frown shifting into a small smile made it all the better.

before anyone else could say anything, Tiny yelled, "Shhh! It's back on!" The standing sat down, and the only sound came from the screen.

 **Tatooin Shopping District showed, full of people bustling around. The bottle containing the Sludge Villain was in an alley, just coming back to consciousness.**

 ** _Wh-Where am I...? What happened...?_**

"Wait, I thought All Might had that guy!" Kirishima yelled out, concern lacing his features. They all knew what happened that day but is this what caused it?

 **A replay of the villain's memories recalls All Might.**

 ** _Texas Smash!_**

 ** _Oh yeah... That bastard..._**

 **The bottle shook because of the sludge's anger.**

 ** _If it weren't for that bastard..._**

 ** _Hey, Katsuki, aren't you and Midoriya childhood friends?_**

"Kacchan?" It slipped from Izuku's mouth but even said boy was fixated on the screen.

 **Bakugou was walking with his lackeys down that very alley, the explosive junior high student finishing off his soda.**

 ** _You went a little overboard today._**

 ** _It's his fault for getting in my way._**

"Ohhh, I swear I'm going to smack you as soon as I get the chance, Bakugou!" Uraraka yelled out, fist clenching in determination. It scared Izuku slightly, not just for Kacchan but also for his own safety if he himself were to ever make her that mad.

 **Surprisingly, Bakugou didn't explode on them, rather, kicking the bottle on the ground. The Torrent bottle flew, hitting a pole and knocking the cap off.**

"You did it to yourself, Bakugou!" Iida shouted in surprise.

"That's priceless!" Jirou couldn't wipe the smirk off her face, it was too ironic. Bakugou just clicked his tongue and kept watching. His pride already felt hurt knowing what was about to happen.

 ** _Don't let it get to you._**

 ** _It's just that it's been my goal ever since I was little. And well... I won't know unless I try..._**

 **The scene of Izuku on the ground went through Bakugou's head. The memory ignited the blond's anger, causing him to explode the can he'd just finished.**

"Perhaps we shoul look into anger management classes for Bakugou," Vlad King said, leaning over to the class' homeroom teacher. Aizawa nodded, making a mental note.

 ** _He's an idiot dreaming like a kid!_**

 **As it went up in flames, it became charred, and was crushed in one fast movement.**

 ** _Just watching him pisses me off!_**

"Watching this is pissing me off," Tiny muttered, causing Izuku to pause. He was the only one that seemed to hear their host but he was surprised to hear her input this far in.

 ** _Then, why don't we go to the arcade for a change of pace?_**

 ** _You'll come too, right, Katsuki?_**

 ** _Yeah._**

 **As the three conversed, none noticed the green slime slither across the pavement.**

"Watch out!" Kaminari's warning fell on deaf, pixilated ears.

 ** _Then let's go to the one in front of the station._**

 ** _There's a lot of prey there._**

"Prey?" Tokoyami and his other classmate's eyes widened.

 ** _You're terrible._**

 ** _What!? If we get caught. it'll end up on my record!_**

"Is that all you care about, Bakugou?" Tsuyu asked. He didn't grace her with a replied, but his irritation showed on his face. A few teachers exchanged looks amongst themselves.

 **As the bully yelled, the two minions became frightened from something behind Bakugou.**

 ** _Hey, look!_**

 **Just like with Izuku, the Sludge Villain rose up, towering over the junior high students. His mouth was opened wide as he prepared to attack, Bakugou was frozen, his eyes wide.**

 ** _An invisible cloak with a great Quirk!_**

 **The title "Episode 2: What It Takes To Be A Hero" flashed.**

"Marvelous cliff hanger!" Aoyama spoke up. He'd been surprisingly quiet up until this point, so he caused quite a few people to jump.

 **Izuku's scream continued on top the roof, his body shaking seeing the skeletal figure. The steam hadn't completely cleared as the bright blue eyes seemingly glared at the boy from below the shadowed face.**

 ** _Y-Y-You're deflating...!_**

"Really, deflating Deku?" Uraraka was trying, and failing to holder back her laughter, like usual. Izuku was pretty sure he was red as Kirishima's hair.

 **The fanboy quickly looked to all sides, hoping to spot where his hero had gone.**

 ** _Wait, up until now... Huh!? Fake? A fake!? You're so skinny!_**

 **While the boy was in disbelief, the scrawny man looked annoyed.**

 ** _I am All Might..._**

 **trying to defend his case, blood seeped from the man's mouth, dripping freely as Izuku screamed.**

Just like on screen, many of the students screamed. Sure they'd seen it earlier but this was a lot more than just that little dribble.

"Hey, All Might, are you okay?" Hound Dog asked, putting a hand on the skinny man's shoulder.

"Yes, I'm fine. Please don't worry yourselves over this." Even Recovery Girl had a hard time believing her fellow hero.

 ** _No way!_**

 **A rounded man at a pool popped up, flexing to appear buff.**

 ** _You know how the guys at the pool are constantly flexing and posturing? It's like that._**

"That's so specific..." Ashido sweat dropped.

 ** _No way...!_**

 **Izuku's eyes had gone white, his entire reality shattered before his very eyes.**

 ** _I-It can't be..._** ** _All Might is fearless... He saves everyone with a smile... He's the greatest..._**

 ** _A fearless Smile, huh?_**

 **The man himself sighed, sliding down to sit on the roof.**

 ** _Now that you've seen me like this, young man, make sure you don't write about it online, even accidentally._**

 **Izuku recoiled, his face twisting in horror. All Might held up his shirt, showing off the huge purple scar that branched out like spider webs.**

"All Might!"

"Oh no!"

"That looks nasty!"

"What happened?"

"Are you okay?"

People were quickly bubbled by Tiny, who was growing increasingly annoyed that they all had to keep talking and not pay attention when everything's already being explained.

 ** _It's an injury I got from an enemy's attack five years ago._**

 **The wound still looked fresh, just barely healed with the bruises not yet fading.**

 ** _Half of my respiratory organs were destroyed, and I lost my whole stomach. I've become emaciated from repeated surgeries and the aftereffects._**

Recovery Girl sighed and muttered under her breath, "And all that work didn't help a bit."

 ** _Right now, I can only work as a hero for about three hours a day._**

Despite most being bubbled, every student was clearly in horror. Their hero, the Symbol of Peace, was reduced to this so easily?

 **Izuku was stunned, his eyes had lost the brightness they had moments before.**

 ** _That can't be... Five years ago... Was that when you fought Toxic Chainsaw?_**

The teachers that knew All Might's secret, other than Recovery Girl of course, weren't let in on the reason behind it in the first place. They listened closely, wanting to know themselves what had happened to their coworker.

 ** _You're well-informed. But a punk like that couldn't defeat me._**

 ** _This fight was not made public to the world. I asked that it not be made public._**

 **As All Might looked upon the street then back to Izuku, he didn't smile.**

 ** _I will save people with a smile! The Symbol of Peace cannot be daunted by evil._**

 **The pro hero made a fist with his hand.**

 ** _I smile to show the pressure of heroes, and to trick the fear inside of me._**

"All Might is scared?" Being one of the few that weren't bubbled, Todoroki's comment made its way through the air, and through everyone's minds. The students felt sick to their stomachs, asking what they'd gotten themselves into.

"How can you still fight after hearing all of this, Midoriya?" Sato asked. His face was clearly turning green, even in the dim lighting.

"Not to mention you were apparently Quirkless," Ojiro added in.

"Because," the tension and fear made everything seem heavy, even if words technically couldn't be, "I have a goal, I want to protect people, no matter the cost, with a smile on my face." A few people started tearing up, but it remained silent for the most part after the bubbles disappeared. Kirishima muttered how manly his reason to be a hero was, and others thought to themselves that they needed to work just as hard if they wanted to keep up.

 **The greenette gasped at the new information.**

 ** _Pros are always risking their lives. I cannot simply say, "You can become a hero even without power."_**

 **Izuku's jaw dropped, his face contorted with the crushing emotions he felt.**

"Deku..." Uraraka covered her mouth, disbelief soaking into her body. Other were very much so in the same state.

 ** _I see..._**

 **All might stood up, walking past the junior high student to the door.**

 ** _If you want to help others, then you could also become a police officer. They're often teased because they get villains delivered to their doorstep, but that is also a fine occupation._**

"Even I have to say that's a little harsh, they way you put it I mean," Aizawa said.

"No! I didn't mean for it to be so cruel..." All Might trailed off, keeping his head down and peering up at the screen through his hair.

 **He stopped before leaving completely, he looked back one more time. Izuku couldn't even move to look at him.**

 ** _It's not bad to dream. But you also have to consider what's realistic, young man._**

"All Might's so mean," Tiny grumbled, surprising everyone. It was quiet, no one speaking or else they may reveal they thought the same of the hero. Izuku couldn't handle it, he started with a chuckle, then it evolved into a laugh.

"He's not bad and I'm pretty sure you know that already," Izuku calmed down, wiping a bead of laughter tears from his eye, "He's just trying to do what's best for me considering my circumstances."

"Fine, I guess you're right," she crossed her arms and huffed, "But even with the character development it still makes me angry with Dad Might." It took a moment but eventually Hagakure snorted, erupting the room into a fit of giggles. A few questioned aloud what Dad Might was but they got no answer. Izuku realized what Tiny was doing, and silently thanked her in his head for easing the tension for however long it will last.

 **All Might coughed as he walked down the steps, talking to himself.**

 ** _Now, I need to quickly get this guy..._**

 **His mouth opened. He turned both pockets inside out. The pockets he thought held the villain. He searched around himself, hoping that he'd dropped it right there and could easily scoop the bottles back up. That's when the smoke rising up from the distance caught his eye.**

"This is it!" Sero pointed out. A few others came to the same conclusion, sharing with those around them. Nobody, not even Kirishima, moved any closer to Bakugou, it was clear by his smoking, bubbled, hands that it would not be a wise idea.

 ** _Don't tell me..._**

 **Izuku was still frozen on the roof when he heard the explosion and saw the smoke. He immediately went into fanboy mode, running to the roof's door.**

 ** _A villain! What hero will go to the scene?_**

"The same as ever," Iida commented.

 **He frozen in place remembering All Might's words.**

 ** _I cannot simply say, "You can become a hero even without power."_**

 **He slumped in defeat, despair pouring from his body as he slowly walked off. Meanwhile, All Might ran in his deflated form, sweating as he neared the sirens and crowd of people surrounding the smoked out area. People ran through the burning street under the overhang.**

Seems the little bit of time Tiny gave them to laugh and enjoy the show was short lived. They were back on the feels train, this time on track to Sadville. They didn't like seeing their usually bright cinnamon roll so down in the dumps. They were used to seeing that freckled smile and shinning, eager eyes.

 ** _It's a villain!_**

 **The on site heroes paused before the scene. The Sludge Villain held Bakugou in his tendrils, the kid struggling against them.**

"Fuck!" Tiny bubbled Bakugou whole, letting him throw some explosions off in the contained area. She seemed to not want to let him go anytime soon if her letting the beanbag he sat in to absorb into the bubble also.

 ** _A child was taken hostage!?_**

 **Death Arms charged in.**

 ** _You coward!_**

 **As he made contact, his fist began being sucked into the monster's body. He tried to claw the sludge but couldn't get a grip.**

"They can't do anything," Yaoyorozu said.

 ** _What is this? I can't grab hold!_**

 **The hero was hit back, thrown from the villain into the side of a store.**

Jirou nearly leap from her seat seeing her internship hero be thrown off. A few even among the teachers winced, knowing what its like to be thrown such a way.

 ** _Death Arms!_**

 ** _Crap!_**

 **The other heroes trying to help had to back away, unable to do anything either.**

 ** _Don't come near me!_**

 **Bakugou broke free momentarily, his struggle working.**

 ** _I won't let sewage like this swallow me!_**

"Fight!"

"Go Lord Explosion Murder!"

"You can do it!"

 **Sparks ignited in the sludge, growing to big explosions.**

"He caused so much destruction but at least he was safe," Midnight pushed her mask back up like one might do with glasses.

 ** _You little-_**

 **Seeing the destruction caused by his captive, the villain rejoiced and swallowed Bakugou again.**

 ** _What power! I've hit the jackpot! With this Quirk and power, I can get revenge on that guy!_**

"No way, no offense to Bakugou but not even his Quirk could beat All Might." Tsuyu said, Thankfully mentioned teen was still bubbled so they couldn't hear his, visually, explosive response.

 ** _Whoa, what's that!? Could he be a big-shot villain?_**

 **The police held back watching civilians.**

 ** _She's here! The rookie hero, Mt. Lady!_**

"My love!" Mineta was quickly bubbled. The girls were so glad that Tiny had this power.

 **The rookie hero ran in, but had to stop seeing where the commotion was taking place.**

 ** _W-Wait... I need there to be at least two lanes!_**

 **The two minions were surrounded by the fire and luckily were saved by Kamui Woods along with others caught in the mayhem.**

 ** _I'm not good with explosions! I'll leave it to someone else for today!_**

 ** _Thanks for that. I have my hands full fighting the fire. The fire truck's not here yet? How are things over there?_**

 **Backdraft tried to stop the ever spreading fire from causing more destruction. Death Arms and another hero stood on guard, knowing they couldn't do anything.**

 ** _H_** ** _e's sticky and hard to grab, and a child with a strong Quirk is struggling against him._**

 ** _Thanks to that, it's a minefield. It's hard to do anything against this triple play!_**

"This is horrible," despite her earlier anger with the boy, Uraraka was still scared of what was happening on screen. She knew he'd be okay but it still sent fear through her body, just like the others watching. Izuku even felt scared, he hoped to never see this again.

 **Bakugou was still fighting back despite being completely encased up to the top part of his head. The villain himself sent a splooge of sludge to make the heroes back off.**

 ** _Crap!_**

 ** _It's no use! There's no one who can take care of this at the scene right now!_**

 ** _All we can do is wait for someone with aa more suitable Quirk!_**

 **Windows exploded thanks to the fire, showering glass everywhere.**

 ** _Let's hold back the damage until then!_**

 ** _Don't worry, I'm sure someone will be here soon!_**

 ** _I feel bad for that child, but he'll just have to bear it a little longer._**

 ** _Damn it! If only I had enough power to blow that guy away!_**

 **All Might finally came to stand at the back of the crowd, out of breath.**

"Yes! All Might beats this guy!" Ashido cheered.

"Yeah! Go All Might!" Hagakure joined in. All Might felt some relief, seeing as they still cheered for him, he felt hopefully for the future after this. Though what he was thinking at this time, even now he can't believe he thought what he did.

"But wait," Iida spoke up, silencing everyone's cheerfully quiet chatter, "Isn't his time limit up?" A shock struck the class. How was he able to save Bakugou if he didn't have any time left?

 ** _Hey, doesn't it look kinda bad?_**

 ** _You can do it heroes!_**

 **Seeing the destruction, All Might recoiled, and held onto his wounded side.**

"No..."

 ** _'It was back then! I was too distracted by my time limit! I can't believe I made a mistake like this after admonishing that fan. Pathetic... Pathetic...'_**

Izuku's eyes widened. All Might was actually putting himself down? It wasn't even his fault, it was all Izuku's fault! He stood up quickly, yelling at the All Might on the screen. "Stop! Its not your fault! Its mine! I'm the reason Kacchan was taken hostage in the first place, if I had-!" Tiny bubbled the boy. She was turned around, sadness lacing her features.

She tilted her head after a moment, the show paused. Izuku took a breath and nodded. Unbubbled and unpaused, both sat back down and started watching. Dread, guilt, and all sorts of nasty feelings coiled in Izuku's stomach. He had known that it wasn't either of their faults but seeing All Might blame himself sent him into a frenzy and he couldn't stop. He didn't want to see what's next, but he kept watching, knowing he needed to confront it.

 **The mid-episode screen flashed up, dying to show Izuku walking with his nose in his now crisp hero book. He was looking at Kamui Woods' pages. His notes were well written and his sketch not far off from the actual person.**

"Midoriya has great skill with analysis on heroes! That will be useful if he hones it over the next few years," the principle commented. Aizawa tucked the trait away in a mental note, perhaps he could help the boy develop it further.

 ** _He still can't face reality, even though he's already a third year in junior high._**

 **He flipped to Mt. Lady, and the notes were still well taken and the diagram of the rookie hero was still as surprisingly accurate.**

"Midoriya!" Mineta pounced on the green boy, "I need that boo-!" The perverted freshman was bubbled and held up to the ceiling.

"You really need to get a grip on your hormones and nasty thoughts grape head."

 ** _It's time for you to think seriously about your future._**

 ** _You also have to consider what's realistic._**

 **All Might's signature was huge, taking up two pages. Izuku closed the book, tears welling in his eyes.**

 ** _'Even a pro hero said it. Don't cry! You knew, didn't you? The reality.'_**

 **He walked in the dark, alone with the only light behind him.**

 ** _'You knew. That's why you were trying so desperately. You were adverting your eyes, not looking at reality.'_**

It hurt All Might to look at the screen. He knows what will happen and he believes in his successor completely but seeing how his own words affected Izuku, he was ashamed. He was supposed to make people smile but he let the bitterness inside him take over and corrupt the boy he sees almost as a son now.

 **The rupture knocked him out of his own head, and surprise was written on his face. He was at the Tatooin shopping District.**

 ** _Is this where the explosion earlier was...?_**

 **His face went from surprise to dejected in seconds.**

 ** _'Hang on, does that mean I came out of habit without noticing?'_**

"You really are naturally attracted to trouble aren't you?" Izuku was shocked but couldn't stop the chuckles from bubbling up at Todoroki's way of lightening the mood.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

 **Izuku made his way across the street, going to stand at the back of the crowd.**

 ** _'Stop it. It'll just feel meaningless right now.'_**

 **His eyes caught the villain from earlier.**

 ** _'Why's that guy here!? Did it get away from All Might!?'_**

 **He clearly remembered the bottles being in All might's pockets all the way up until the roof. Sometime during the time in between, they were gone.**

 ** _'Did he drop it? If he did...'_**

 **The world turned dark and Izuku was horrified.**

 ** _...then it's my fault..._**

"That was in no way your fault Midoriya my boy, it was just an accident." All Might said in the back. Izuku sent him a small smile of thanks, feeling a little calmer.

 ** _Why aren't the heroes doing anything?_**

 ** _They can't. Apparently the villain caught a junior high schooler. It's been like that for a while._**

 **Worry consumed the green boy as he recalled what it felt like.**

 ** _'Caught...? It's been like that for a while? How can they bear that suffocation? I thought I'd die after a few seconds.'_**

 **The ghosting feeling had him holding a hand over his mouth.**

 ** _'Wow...'_**

 ** _Anyway, wasn't that villain the one All Might was chasing earlier?_**

 **The people knew All Might was after this guy, and both Izuku and All Might knew what that meant.**

 ** _All Might? No way! He's here?_**

 ** _I think I saw him earlier._**

 ** _Seriously!?_**

 ** _Then what's All Might doing!?_**

"Oh no!" Hagakure yelled out.

"What is it?" Tsuyu asked her friend.

"All Might's reputation is being hurt!"

"That would be a big problem if people saw him after a villain earlier and now the villain is roaming free." Tokoyami clarified.

 **Izuku had to use both hands to hold back his mouth, the guilt on top of that was crushing him.**

 ** _'It's my fault...! He can't do anything!'_**

 **All Might was in a similar situation, still grasping his side.**

 ** _'Pathetic...'_**

 ** _'He can't catch that guy. All we can do is wait for a hero with a suitable Quirk!'_**

 ** _'Pathetic...'_**

 ** _'Do your best! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!'_**

Aizawa couldn't help but think, they're so alike, even right down to the thought process.

 ** _'Pathetic!'_**

 ** _'Help will arrive soon...'_**

 ** _'Pathetic!'_**

 ** _'Someone... A hero... will soon...'_**

 **Izuku could see him now. He made eye contact with Bakugou as his childhood friend's struggle was dying.**

"Whoa is Bakugou crying?" Kirishima said, eyes wide.

"No way..." Kaminari had to squint at the screen to make sure it was true. Everyone was thankful that in that moment, the explosion child was still bubbled.

 **His notebook fell as his legs ran. He burst out and through the crowd, plunging into the fire and chaos. All around the heroes and All Might screamed, more panic setting in. Izuku ran directly into the madness, the heroes yelling at him to stop.**

"No wonder your mother worries so much boy, you do stuff like this all the time?" Midnight asked.

"I-I can't help it, my feet just... just move on their own." Izuku rubbed a hand on the back of his neck, realizing what he just said.

 ** _Idiot! Stop! Stop!_**

 **The Sludge Villain recognized Izuku immediately.**

 ** _That brat..._**

 ** _Deku..._**

 **His feet barely avoided the fire on the ground.**

"You know you aren't fireproof right?" Todoroki asked turning to Izuku.

"Of course I know that."

"Just making sure at this point."

 ** _'Why did I run out? What am I doing? Why!?'_**

 **The villain threw an arm out to the Quirkless boy, missing.**

 ** _Die in an explosion!_**

 ** _'What do I do? What do I do at a time like this?'_**

 **His thoughts went to Kamui Woods' page, a certain fact coming to mind.**

 ** _'Page 25!'_**

 **He spun, taking his book bag off and throwing it as hard as he could with the momentum.**

 ** _Take that!_**

Not bad, was the thought the pro teachers all thought. Some of the other kids even had a moment where they commended their classmates fast thinking.

 **He managed to hit the sludge in the eye, making it partially let go of Bakugou. The blond coughed, gulping down air. Izuku latched onto the villain, trying to claw the other boy out.**

 ** _Kacchan!_**

 ** _Why are you here!?_**

 ** _My legs moved on their own! I don't know why, though!_**

"Just like you said Midoriya." Iida's face was blank, Izuku could tell he was analyzing the situation and actions himself for future use.

 ** _I think there were various reasons._**

 **Everything ran through his head as he desperately tried to save the other boy, but nothing slowed him down.**

 ** _You should probably give it up._**

 ** _It's my fault..._**

 ** _How can you even stand in the same ring as me?_**

 ** _He's so cool!_**

 ** _Unless I try..._**

 ** _Kacchan!_**

 ** _It's been my goal..._**

 ** _I'll do my best!_**

 ** _He saves everyone with a smile..._**

 ** _But at that moment..._**

Hearing sniffling, Izuku looked to Uraraka. Tears and snot were trailing down her face.

"Uraraka! Are you okay!?"

"Yeah. You're just so strong Deku! I'm happy that you're here with us." Despite the snot, Izuku let his friend hug him, reminding himself to be careful of that patch ion his shirt.

 **Just as he's known for, Izuku's eyes were overflowing with tears, and a shaky smile was on his lips.**

 ** _You looked like you were asking for help..._**

 **All Might was stunned, something hitting a note within him.**

 ** _Stop it...!_**

 ** _'Pathetic... Pathetic!'_**

 **Nobody noticed a scrawny man in the back start to grown, his twiggy arms gaining muscle and the steam that poured from his body.**

"Yeah! All Might!" Ashido jumped with joy.

"Beat that slimy butt!"

"Go All Might!"

 ** _Just a little longer. Don't get in my way!_**

 **The villain recovered, aiming to strike at the green boy. The heroes rushed into action, but none would be able to make it nor stop the attack.**

 ** _He'll die in vain! Is he suicidal!?_**

 **The street went up in smoke. They hadn't stopped the attack, yet there Izuku was, not a scratch on him as he shielded his face from the attack.**

 ** _I really am pathetic._**

 **All Might was over the boy, sludge wrapped around him.**

"You are crazy Toshinori." Recovery Girl hit the blond man in the back of his head with her shot cane, reminding the hero she was here. Oh boy she was not going to like what she's going to see later.

 ** _All Might..._**

 ** _Even though I admonished you, I wasn't putting what I said into practice!_**

 **The Hero ripped his arm free, breaking the sludge holding him. Blood sprayed from his mouth as he pulled back his fist and grabbed the two boys' arms.**

"Damn that's metal," Kaminari commented, chewing on some gummy worms.

Yaoyorozu smacked him on his head. He could at least act concerned.

 ** _Pros are always risking their lives!_**

 ** _All Might!_**

 ** _Detroit Smash!_**

 **All Might's fist connected, blowing away the monster with huge power. The other heroes had to hold onto the civilians, else they'd be blown away form the wind force. From the other streets, a tornado could be seen reaching up to the sky. As the funnel of air dissipated, All Might panted. The people and heroes stared in amazement. Water droplets started to fall from the sky.**

"Show off," Aizawa mumbled to himself.

 ** _Rain?_**

 **Izuku and Bakugou were both passed out on the ground, dazed.**

 ** _Don't tell me it's from the wind pressure just now?_**

 ** _An updraft developed and..._**

 **The sky was grey and the clouds circled above them.**

 ** _He made... clouds...?_**

 **All Might wiped away the blood on his chin as he stood.**

 ** _Hey, hey, hey, hey!_**

 ** _With just his right fist, he changed the weather!_**

 ** _That's amazing! That's All Might for ya!_**

Heroic teachers and the students were all cheering in some way. The teachers just overall patted All Might on the back for a job well done. Kirishima was jumping on the bubble of a very disgruntled and angry Bakugou, along with Ashido and Kaminari off to the side cheering him on. The other either congratulated Izuku for his effort in that or sat quietly with silent praise.

 **As he went to raise his hand, the hero stumbled back, just catching himself. He paid no attention to the cheering crowd, looking down behind him to the two boys, or one in particular really.**

 ** _After this, heroes collected the scattered sludge, and safely delivered it to the police._**

 **Big garbage bags were being loaded into the police truck, heroes saluting with the press in stand by. As All Might was being interviewed by dozens of news stations, the heroes hovered over the two boys.**

 ** _Jeez, there's a limit to how rash you can be! There was absolutely no reason for you to put yourself in danger!_**

"Hey! No fair! Deku was braver than all of them were!" Uraraka complained.

"To them they just saw a Quirkless boy run head first into danger, not the inner thought of the two that saved the day." Aizawa pointed out. "I have to say, while it was still a stupidly dangerous act, seeing this now it is the only reason why we have Bakugou even with us anymore. Good job kid." Izuku was stunned by his teacher's praise.

"Still, you chose someone just as reckless as yourself Toshinori. While he's going to be a great hero, I just hope he grows into thinking before he rushes in instead of after." All Might flinched at her words. He knew they were true and both himself and Izuku would have to work on that together.

 **Izuku flinched at the loud scolding of Death Arms and Kamui Woods, but he had no scratches on him. Just beyond the cameras were facing Bakugou, along with two other heroes by his side.**

 ** _I got majorly scolded by the heroes, but Kacchan was praised._**

 ** _That was amazing toughness!_**

 **Bakugou didn't listen to the hero, he'd rather glare at the green haired boy.**

 ** _And that Quirk! Once you're a pro, please come to my agency! You'll definitely be an excellent sidekick!_**

"Now that is not fair, Midoriya went through the same thing just before, and he didn't even get the big breaths that Bakugou got!" Hagakure pointed out.

"I hadn't even thought of that, Bakugou really did have it a little easier, being able to breath every few seconds thanks to the villain trying to fight." Ojiro thought aloud.

"So in reality Midoriya was completely suffocated while Bakugou had moments where he could breath. I don't know which is scarier to be honest." Jiro said with a shiver.

"Midoriya's probably would be, he didn't really have any hope," came Tsuyu's bluntness.

"It's not a contest!" Izuku yelled. He knew they were both lucky, himself even more so.

 **The day changed to further in the evening. the sun cast a golden glow on the city, marking the night to be approaching.**

 ** _I wanted to apologize to All Might, but he was still getting interviewed..._**

 **Izuku walked, staring at his feet glumly.**

 ** _I'll try sending him a message on his website when I get home._**

A few students sweat dropped. Like that would actually get through to him.

 ** _Deku!_**

 **The boy paused, turning to the voice. Bakugou ran towards him, stopping a few meters away.**

 ** _Kacchan...?_**

None of them knew what was going to happen. Was the boy going to punch him, or even scarier, thank him?

 **Clenching his fists, Bakugou shook in anger.**

 ** _I never asked you for help! And you didn't help me! Got it!? I was fine by myself. You're a Quirkless failure playing without a full deck! Don't think you can look down on me! Are you trying to make me owe you!? Don't look own on me!_** ** _You damn nerd!_**

 **He turned away quickly, stalking away, hunched over.**

 ** _"Toughness..."_**

"Jeez, lighten up a bit kid," Ectoplasm remarked.

 ** _It's just as Kacchan said. It's not like I accomplished anything or changed anything. But, I'm glad. Now I can think of a realistic future..._**

 **He turned, a saddened smile on his face as he let his hair hide his eyes.**

"Don't ever give up!"

"No way, you're too awesome for that!"

"Don't think that way, you're better than most of us after all!"

Izuku was silently tearing up. He loved his class.

 ** _I am here!_**

 **All Might ran out from the side street, kicking up dust with his speed. Izuku halted at the sudden appearance.**

 ** _A-All Might!? Why are you here? You were surrounded by reporters until just now..._**

 **The number one hero laughed, standing tall.**

 ** _Getting away from them was a piece of cake. Why? Because I am All Migh-_**

 **Izuku screamed as All Might deflated, violently coughing out blood.**

Just like onscreen Izuku, the real one screamed as well, forgetting how violent it was after the day's fiasco. He wasn't the only one though, a few teachers and students cried out too.

 ** _Young man, I come with thanks, a correction, and a suggestion._**

 **All Might stood before Izuku, the sun to his back.**

 ** _If you hadn't been there... If you hadn't told me about your life... I would've turned into a guy in a bodysuit who was all talk. Thank you._**

 ** _That can't be... It was my fault in the first place. I got in the way of your work, and I said those impertinent things even though I'm Quirkless..._**

 ** _That's right..._**

"You big sap," Recovery Girl huffed, smiling at what she knew was a touching moment.

They were all starting to get chills from how powerful this was, even second hand.

 ** _It was because of none other than the timid, Quirkless you at the scene that I was able to act._**

 **All Might's words made Izuku look back to him, his face unreadable.**

 ** _Top heroes have stories about them from their school days. Most of their stories have one thing in common:_**

 **Izuku running into the fight came back into play.**

 ** _Their bodies moved before they had a chance to think._**

"You really are meant to be a hero, see Deku!" Uraraka was tearing up again. Izuku couldn't form words, his throat was clogged and tears had been running down his face since All Might began talking.

 **Izuku's eyes became shiny and once more that fateful day, tear began to form.**

 ** _For some reason, I remembered my mother's words._**

 ** _I'm sorry, Izuku! I'm sorry. I'm sorry!  
_**

"Dammit! That part hurts deep down!" Kirishima scowled, holding back his own, manly, tears. A few other were tearing up also, this boy has come so far.

 **Izuku began to curl over, shaking with his held back sobs.**

 ** _That was true for you, too, wasn't it?_**

 **He could barely answer through his clenched teeth.**

 ** _Yeah..._**

 ** _That's not it, Mom._**

 ** _Back then, what I wanted you to say..._**

 **The boy fell to his knees.**

 ** _The words I wanted to hear were..._**

 **All Might's hair blew in the wind, his gaze never wavering from Izuku's knelt form.**

 ** _You can become a hero._**

"You are something else Midoriya, just as I thought." Todoroki smirked.

 **He sobbed on the ground in front of his hero as the skyline showed.**

 ** _Dreams can become reality._**

 **The golden sun was just over the horizon along the ocean.**

"That was so," Midnight blew her nose, "beautiful!"

 ** _By the way, I forgot to mention that this is the story of how I became the greatest hero._**

 **And the ending played.**

Many of the viewers yelled out at the last line.

"Greatest hero!?"

"Is he going to be number one!?"

"Does he have that much confidence hidden inside?"

"What does that mean?"

"Tiny!?"

"Shush!" Tiny brought the lights back up. "For your information I don't even know what happens after you all get outta school, heck I don't even know past the first year yet."

"Wait so does that mean you already know further than we do?" Aizawa asked.

"Well yeah, like I said you guys are an anime so don't you think there's a manga?"

"This is so weird!" Ashido's eyes were spinning in her confusion.

"Wait so our," Sero paused, feeling weird and no less confused, "story I guess, isn't even over yet? How far does it go?"

Tony put her hand to her chin, thinking. "Well... I guess I can try to explain it. Basically you guys are a big hit, everybody, even people that don't watch anime watch your show. You guys aren't too behind the manga at the moment but it's still quiet a bit away, at least another season probably."

"How many seasons are there now?" Ojiro piped up.

"Three, this one ends at the USJ, the second one starts with the sports festival and end with the Finals. You literally just went through the first episode of season three today." Tiny began leading everyone out of the theater and to the main lobby. Surprisingly both Bakugou and Mineta were unbubbled and quiet on their way out, wanting to hear more.

"May I ask how long will our story as you put it, be?" All Might asked.

"I don't know for sure because like I said, its still ongoing, but I remember hearing once that the creator said it was only about one third done or so, so it'll probably go onto you're guys' third year? Maybe a little after? He compared it to Bleach and Bleach has over six hundred, almost seven hundred, chapters. So there's still a long ways to go..." A few were taken back at how the girl could mutter just like their resident main character. It was kinda scary to know that happens to others too.

"And you won't tell us anything, you're just making us watch this until you send us back? That's a little cruel isn't it?" Aizawa looked down at Tiny, breaking her out of her muttering spell.

"Oh, is that what you think?" Tiny matched his steady glare with her own, more fierce one.

"Yes, you could just tell us the bad things to avoid if you really wanted to help, not make us sit through private memories and events."

"You really don't get it do you?" Aizawa's confusion flashed on his face for just a moment before steeling once more.

"Clearly I don't, please explain."

Tiny crossed her arms and legs, floating mid air. She didn't blink as she began to explain. "For starters, if anything happens to our number one hero in training, Midoriya Izuku, you will all know how not to let One for All die. Not saying anything will happen but there is always a way. Next, I'm saying it right out, there is a traitor amongst you all. Perhaps this will help weed them out early."

The students whispered within themselves, looking at each other and the teachers warily. This was news for them.

"So you don't even know yet?" Nezu's voice was monotone despite the smile on his face.

"No, if I did I wouldn't have brought them here, I'd just let you find out while we watched. I came to the conclusion that if I did bring them here they would eventually see the scene where you teachers were discussing the matter. Who knows, we may just find them ourselves." For such a small girl, Tiny really could scare both pro heroes and heroes-in-training with just a look. Izuku's heart jumped into his throat when he felt it pass him by.

"Anyone suspects?" Present Mic asked, not using his Quirk for once.

"A few, I've been keeping tabs on them so no worries there. I was hoping to avoid needing to explain myself, I didn't want to cause any infighting right away."

All the guests eyed one another carefully, as if they'd see 'traitor' written on somebody's forehead. The pressure could be cut with a knife.

"Let's get back to it shall we? Get new snacks now, the viewing room has been cleaned so everything left behind is gone now. We'll start in a few minutes." Tiny walked back in the double doors first, leaving her guests behind. A few went for water but no one felt up for food. It wasn't long before they began the third episode.

* * *

Heya! Sorry its been a while, guess who graduated? I'm not giving up on this yet so stay tuned, even if my updates are a bit erratic. Let me know what you think with a review and feel free to follow and favorite! I get notified by my phone every time and it makes little fireworks in my heart! :D See you all next time! (Pls tell me if I misspelled anything anywhere, or if a word is wrong in any way. I will literally go back to change just that. ;u;) Love you all!

p.s. longest chapter yet at 8,142 words!


End file.
